


В целях профилактики

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AD!Реборн/Бьякуран. Превратить Леона в плеть. Порка, dirty talk (c) заказчик</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	В целях профилактики

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** порка, мат; AU  
>  Альтернативное завершение арки Битвы Представителей  
> Написано на ФБ-2012  
>  **Бета:** starcary

Ввалившись в номер, Бьякуран добрался до постели и рухнул лицом вниз. Подрыгав ногами, сбросил ботинки и жалобно простонал в подушку. Спать хотелось ужасно, но кровать болтало, как кораблик на волнах: в голове шумело, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Бьякуран громко икнул, выныривая из пьяного полусна, прижался к подушке щекой — и пребольно получил по затылку. В распахнутые глаза ударил свет, растянутые в стороны руки бестолково задергались у изголовья, словно привязанные. Ошеломленно проморгавшись, Бьякуран понял, что действительно привязан — обрывками собственного шелкового шарфа, и захрипел:

— Ка-акого хре...

В волосы вцепились, голова запрокинулась, лицо горячо обдало проспиртованным дыханием; Бьякуран ошалело скосил глаза вбок и поперхнулся воплем, уставясь в черное дуло. Дуло качнулось и вошло глубоко в рот, царапнув нёбо “мушкой”. Бьякуран зажмурился.

— Будем орать?

Бьякуран коротко промычал.

— Не понял.

Бьякуран замычал убедительнее.

Пистолет убрали, Бьякуран клацнул зубами и сжался, втягивая голову в плечи.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, — шумно и часто дыша, он даже успел решить, что все-таки спит и видит кошмар, — а потом штаны сдернули вместе с ремнем и трусами, оголяя зад. Бьякуран вытаращил глаза и быстро сдвинул ноги.

— Не дергайся. Мужиков не ебу.

Сообразив наконец, кому принадлежит хрипловатый насмешливый голос, Бьякуран затрясся от облегчения и злости.

— Хотя, с другой стороны, какой из тебя мужик? — рассудительно продолжили за спиной.

Бьякуран возмущенно открыл рот, и по затылку опять заехали.

— Тихо, недоносок.

Он пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей, настороженно прислушиваясь к непонятной возне. В повисшей тишине странно хлопнуло, потом что-то со свистом рассекло воздух, и Бьякуран вздрогнул, ощутив мягкое прикосновение к пояснице.

— Не дрейфь, убивать не буду. Просто проведу воспитательную работу. В целях профилактики.

Бьякуран облизнул пересохшие губы, помолчал и растерянно уточнил:

— Профилактики чего?

В ответ его стеганули с такой силой, что от собственного взвизга заломило в висках. Бьякуран забился, брыкаясь и хлопая крыльями, как перепуганная курица. За волосы снова дернули, в рот впихнули влажный, воняющий кислым комок. Бьякуран в панике замотал головой, пытаясь вытолкнуть его языком. В нос опять ударили алкогольные пары, матрас прогнулся под упирающимся кулаком. Бьякуран затих, испуганно сопя. Привалившись к изголовью рядом, Реборн сдвинул ярко-зеленым кнутовищем шляпу на затылок и ухмыльнулся.

— Думай о хорошем, — посоветовал он ласково. — Лови дзен и считай. До ста.

Бьякуран оцепенел, мучительно трезвея. Потрепав его по щеке, Реборн упруго поднялся.

Бьякуран стукнулся о спинку кровати взмокшим лбом, проклиная недомерка Саваду, спасшего своего рехнувшегося репетитора, и ебанутого Колонелло с его нескончаемым запасом энтузиазма и бухла.

— Носок не проглоти, — донеслось от изножья.

Следующие полчаса он запомнил на всю жизнь. Изматывающее ожидание боли, хищный свист кнута и низкий хриплый голос — каждый удар Реборн сопровождал короткой фразой, злой, как оса, и меткой, как пуля. Боясь подавиться, Бьякуран покорно слушал, сглатывая густую слюну: от невыносимой жары сохло в горле, пот заливал глаза, капал с ресниц, щекотно скатывался в ложбинку между раскрытых ягодиц. Ноги раздвинулись сами собой после первых же слов — оскорбительных, возмутительно пошлых и грязных, которые Реборн цедил с протяжной ленцой издевательским тоном. Самым отвратительным было то, что его голос, унизительные слова и сама бессмысленная, не укладывающаяся в голове позорная порка возбуждали — Бьякуран запоздало и слабо этому ужаснулся, спустя двадцать ударов поймав себя на дрочке о сбившееся в ком покрывало. Задница и щеки полыхали от стыда и удовольствия, несильные, но чувствительные удары сыпались один за другим, ложась внахлест. Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, Бьякуран оттопыривал вздрагивающий зад, как течная кошка, бесстыже терся скользкой от смазки головкой о набивную пухлую ткань и пытался не сбиться со счета, плывя от кайфа и хмелея от творившегося беспредела сильнее, чем от колонелловского праздничного пойла.

На пятидесятом ударе он уткнулся в смоченную потом и слезами подушку, задыхаясь от подкатывающего оргазма. Выдержав тяжелую паузу, Реборн продолжил пытку, еще через сорок ударов оставив от Бьякурана Джессо его жалкое подобие, трясущееся от желания кончить. Ошпарив в очередной раз сразу обе ягодицы, он обошел кровать и выдернул носок. Бьякуран поднял измученные глаза, хватая ртом воздух.

Задержав нечитаемый взгляд, Реборн медленно погладил его щеке рукоятью кнута и вернулся на место.

— Считай.

Бьякуран вскрикнул и выгнулся, протяжно застонав в голос.

— Вслух.

— Девяносто два!..

— Так, на чем я?.. Короче, срать мне на твои воспоминания, — подвел итог своей доходчивой речи Реборн.

— Девяносто три...

— Не вздумай провернуть это еще раз.

— Девяносто… четыре...

— Башку прострелю, говнюк ты малолетний.

Бьякуран задрожал и всхлипнул.

— Понял меня?

Узкая лента обвила горячий напряженный ствол, погладила яички и медленно проползла между ягодицами. Бьякуран набрал воздуха для ответа и закатил глаза, извиваясь и выбрызгивая сперму:

— Д-ха-а…

— Что ты понял?

— Вс-с… се…

— Счет?

— Девяносто восемь, — простонал Бьякуран в подушку.

— Громче.

— Девяносто девять…

— Громче, сука.

— Сто-оа-аа! — он задергался, захлебываясь криком. На коже вспухали рубцы, от боли темнело в глазах; влажный обжигающий кончик продолжал жалить ягодицы — правую, левую, снова правую. Бьякуран орал во все горло, пока не затрясся от неконтролируемого плача.

Звонко прищелкнув кнутом напоследок, Реборн тяжело подошел и развязал обрывки шарфа. Руки упали на постель, Бьякуран закрыл лицо, но его вздернули за подбородок.

— Точно понял?

Бьякуран покивал, щурясь сквозь слезы.

— Молодец, — рассеянно улыбаясь, Реборн огладил рукоятку, превращая кнут обратно в Леона, который живо вскарабкался ему на плечо. Странно помолчав, подобрал шляпу и нетвердой походкой вышел из номера. Хлопнула дверь.

Бьякуран уронил голову на сложенные руки, всхлипнул и нервно заржал. Под животом клейко стыла сперма, задница горела огнем. Зато внутри все до сих пор плыло и дрожало от удовольствия.

Пьяненько хихикая, он поднялся, пинком отправил в угол измочаленный носок и проплелся в ванную. Включив свет, долго кусал губы, изучая довольное донельзя, распухшее от слез лицо. Потом повернулся к зеркалу спиной и изогнулся, с любопытством и страхом рассматривая истерзанную пятую точку. Недоуменно заморгал, склонив голову набок. Брови изумленно поползли вверх, крылья стыдливо дернулись прикрыться, но Бьякуран от них отмахнулся и потрогал воспаленную кожу, прослеживая свежие рубцы дрожащим пальцем. Кровоточащие следы медленно сложились в витиеватое, ярко-алое клеймо. Палец дрогнул и застыл.

— Вот же сука, — прошептал Бьякуран, закрывая глаза.

Под веками издевательски пылали зеркально перевернутые, отчетливо украшавшие обе ягодицы “R” и “100”.


End file.
